A Normal Day Adventure
by Teila Fox
Summary: This is a Sonamy fic.It's Sonic's birthday and Amy wants to get the perfect present for him.


Sonic the Hedgehog and all related characters are (c) to SEGA. 

Teila Fox is (c) to Allison M. 

(NOTE THIS WILL MAINLY BE ABOUT SONIC AND AMY ROSE.AMY IS 16 AND SONIC IS TURNING 17)

Let the story begin! ^-^

Amy Rose woke up from a wonderful dream. She dreamt that Sonic was her boy- friend and they were kissing under the moonlight. She wanted to go back to sleep and continue that dream but she had to get up. .It was Sonic's birthday and she wanted to get a really good present for him. "What can I get him?" she wondered." Maybe I can get him...no he already has that, what about....oh yeah he has that." Amy finally decided that she would think about it later. She got on her red dress and boots with her red headband and went outside to look for the perfect present at the mall.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Sonic the Hedgehog was walking down the street. ( you don\rquote t see that everyday.^-~) Everybody knew that it was Sonic \rquote s 17th birthday so he would come across people who said \ldblquote Happy birthday Sonic\rdblquote and \ldblquote Best wishes \ldblquote .He literely got over a thousand birthday kisses from girls all over Station Square. Sometimes they would just grab him , kiss him and hug him since he was very light. They would say\rdblquote You\rquote re so cute! .\rdblquote to him. Plus all the girls knew that he was single so they would follow him a lot. Besides that he got a lot of cool presents. Tails got him a tape called, " It Doesn't Matter, Teila got him a Dreamcast (its thinking .^^;),and some other stuff. .But he really wanted one thing :a new snowboard. The one he had was getting old so he needed another one. \* I just hope someone gets one for me .*he thought to himself. His thoughts were cut off when he reached his destination: Emerald Coast.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Amy Rose was walking in the mall to find a good present .She finally came across something that Sonic would like:a snowboard shop.She walked in the shop. Even though a lot of them were nice, one caught her eye. It was a baby blue snowboard with navy blue fading at the top. She knew Sonic liked the color blue(I wonder why^^)so she decided that she would get this one. She walked up to the cashier. \rdblquote Um \'85\'85. excuse me sir, can you put \ldblquote Blue Blur\rdblquote on the back of this snowboard and wrap it up please? Make sure it looks neat because this is for my kawaii Sonikku.\rdblquote \rdblquote Who\rquote s Sonik \'85\'85.. oh! You mean Sonic ! You can have this for free if it\rquote s for him !Tell him happy birthday for me okay?\rdblquote Amy replied happily \ldblquote Sure!\rdblquote .She waited until the man came back with the snowboard.It was neately tied up with a blue ribbon and she saw the letters \ldblquote Blue Blur \ldblquote in navy blue. \rdblquote Thank you .\rdblquote Amy said as she went out of the store .While Amy was walking out of the mall she was wondering if Sonic liked her. She had a BIG crush on Sonic and now that he was single she thought that this was her chance to get the blue hedgehog\rquote s heart. Whenever she saw Sonic those emerald- green eyes of his they could make Amy melt. She just hoped Sonic liked her too. She finally got outside and thought about where to find Sonic. \ldblquote If I was Sonikku where would I go?\rdblquote she thought. \rdblquote Emerald Coast!\rdblquote then she went to find Sonic.\par 

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Sonic was laying down on a chair with a beach umbrella over him. He was at the poolside of the hotel. Even though his eyes were closed he was still awake and can hear everything around him. He heard girls talk about him saying that Sonic should be her boy- friend. But deep down personally Sonic had a tiny crush on Amy Rose .Of course he wouldn\rquote t admit it. Even tough he could feel that crush getting bigger and bigger each time he thought about her.\rdblquote Maybe I should tell her.\rdblquote He thought to himself. \rdblquote I mean she does like me a lot. \ldblquote I\rquote ll have to think about it later.\rdblquote He took a sip of his drink and laid back down and fell asleep.\par 

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Amy finally found Sonic sleeping under a beach umbrella. "Awww ..he looks so cute when he's sleeping ."Amy said .He was curled up facing Amy with a small smile across his lips .One of his small quills was over his right eye. Amy quietly tiptoed over to him and sat next to Sonic. She brushed the quill from his face and put it back with his other quills. She saw Sonic smile grew wider and started blushing a little. Hmm... wonder what he's dreaming about .I hope its something about me and him if he's blushing.But this time Sonic woke up and his eyes were still closed. The touch of Amy always made him blush a little. That's why his smile grew. He decided to finally get up. So he started moving a bit and opened one eye. At this time of day his emerald green eyes would really show. When he sat up he saw Amy was just staring at his eyes with a smile. "Hi Amy. Amy? Hey Amy are you there?" "Huh?" Amy said awakening from her stare." Oh.Sorry I was looking at something. Anyway,Happy Birthday Sonikku. I hope you like the present I got you."Amy handed Sonic the present." Cool! A snowboard! Just what I need! Thanks Amy this is the best present ever!"He gave Amy a hug and asked , "Would you like to come with me to the Ice Cap Zone to try out my snowboard?" "Sure! But I don't know how to snowboard. "That's okay , you can come anyway."He picked up Amy with her holding the snowboard and ran to the Ice Cap Zone. 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they reached the Ice Cap Zone , Sonic zoomed on top of a peak. When he put Amy down, she gave the snowboard to Sonic"Sonic , I just wanna say thanks for bringing me with you and I'm glad you like the gift." Then to Sonic's surprise, Amy kissed him on the cheek and hugged him tightly."Thanks Amy." Sonic said. When Amy let go of Sonic, he asked "You wanna board down the mountain with me?" "Okay!"Sonic got on the snowboard with Amy proceeding after him. "Hold on to me so you don't fall off." Amy grabbed Sonic around the waist. Lucky for Sonic Amy couldn't see his face because he was blushing like before. When he got over it he said,"Ready?" Amy replied, "Ready!" "Then let's go!"Sonic said as he pushed the Snowboard with his foot. They started going down the mountain. "You like it Amy?"Sonic said."This is fun !" Amy shouted. We're almost at the bottom! It might get a little bumpy so hold on tight! Sonic said. .Sonic dodged a couple of rocks and hills but there was a big one that he couldn't get pass this one so he had to jump over it. "Here we go!" Sonic said going over the hill. Since Sonic was an expert at snowboarding he did it easily. When they finally reached the bottom Sonic couldn\rquote t move because Amy was clinging on to him."Amy? We' ve finished. You can let go now."But Amy didn' t want to let go. She wanted to stay like this forever. When Sonic tried to move he tripped over a rock and fell on his back in the snow with Amy on top of him. Amy was still hugging him around his waist. When they fell Amy's lips fell right on top of Sonic's .Or in other words , a kiss. Amy thought Sonic would try to get out but what happened next really surprised her ,or really both of them. Sonic put his arms around her waist and wouldn't let go. Amy pulled Sonic deeper into the kiss. When they let go, they can only stare at each other for what seemed like eternity. Sonic was the first to break the silence."Amy, I ..... have something to tell you. Even though I really never showed it, I always had a crush on you, as I got to know you, it grew bigger and turned into a love. All I gotta say is that I love you." Amy just stared at him. There was mixed emotions in her, surprise, happiness, but most of all love. Amy said,"Sonic,I don't what to say except I love you too. And this." Amy then kissed Sonic back with passion. When they were kissing the moon came up and had a beautiful glow. When they got up they joined hands and took a walk. "This is what I've always dreamed of." Amy said to Sonic."Me too. This is the best birthday ever"Sonic said happily ."Speaking of birthdays, you never got a birthday kiss from me haven't you?"Amy said smiling."Uh oh...."Sonic said backing up. \rdblquote No you don't Sonikku."she said holding on to one of his quills . I always wonder why you call me Sonikku."Because it sounds cute. Now come 'ere, you big blue hunk of a hedgehog!" Amy said she made Sonic fall.She lyed on top of him and stopped when they touched noses.This made Sonic blush because she knew what she was going to do."Did you know you look cute when your blushing?"she said quietly. Sonic said nothing. Then Amy started to tickle his stomach a little hoping to get Sonic to laugh. Her hopes came true when Sonic started laughing a little.C'mon Amy! Stop ticklin' me!" He said between laughs. "I didn't know you were ticklish ...." she then started to tickle his ear. Sonic was trying to control his laughs but couldn' t hold it and started laughing. When he calmed down Amy gave him a long deep kiss that eventually made Sonic fall into the kiss. His arm around Amy's waist firmly. Finally Amy let go."Now that is what I call a birthday kiss!" They got up and started walking but Sonic swept Amy off her feet and said , "But I can kiss too." With that Sonic gave Amy the kiss of her life that made Amy go limp. When he let go and when Amy recovered she said, Wow!What a hedgehog!"Sonic started to put Amy down but she stopped him."I wanna stay in your arms."she whispered in his ear. She wrapped her arms around Sonic' s neck and snuggled up against his chest."I love you." he whispered." I love you too Sonikku."Sonic then sped off into the night.

ThE EnD


End file.
